Mi condena y mi salvación
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Algunos años después del final de la guerra, Hermione quiere las respuestas a esas preguntas que nunca han sido contestadas y que mortifican su alma. Él, en su prisión, esta dispuesto a dárselas. "Porque eras tú" Dice. "Tú eras mi salvación en esa oscuridad y al mismo tiempo me condenaste a la misma."


_Hace cinco años publique este fic, para ese tiempo era muuuy inexperta a la hora de escribir. Escribía lo primero que se atravesaba en mí cabeza, alguna veces carente de coherencia, lleno de errores ortográficos y de redacción. Aun hoy estoy sujeta a estas deficiencias, pero he aprendido a controlarlas y corregirlas. _

_Esta historia es muy importante para mí, no solo por tratarse de una de mis OTP, si no que fue el primer fic que publique. Por lo mismo, me dedique a re-editarlo y corregir aquello que consideré estaba mal. Obviamente por los años, mis visión de las cosas y mí manera de escribir han madurado, así que me costó adaptar un poco lo que trate de transmitir en ese momento con mí yo actual. Creo que hice mi mejor trabajo, me agrada el resultado y espero que a ustedes también. _

_Atte. GreenIllusion (05-09-12)_

_**Advertencia de derechos**. Todo le pertenece a JK Rowling, si fuera mio el Dramione seria canon._

* * *

_**Mi condena y mi salvación**_

* * *

_._

_"El amor es el mayor de los lamentos y la mayor de las alegrías."_

**_Anonimo_**

_._

* * *

El eco de los pasos resonaron a su alrededor. Fuertes. Secos. Inesperados. Rompiendo completamente el silencio en aquella oscuridad. Más pasos, más ecos, más sonidos. Y abriendo los ojos de golpe, regreso de ese abismo en el cual había caído.

Las pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Irguió la cabeza atentó a cualquier movimiento, otra vez el sonido de voces y pasos, y una sonrisa -_arrogante, cínica, carente de humor_- afloro en su rostro. Observo fijamente la pesada puerta de acero que lo separaba de su libertad, expectante.

La escuchó, le reconoció.

La sentía, ella se acercaba lentamente. De eso estaba seguro, no se había equivocado al pensar que ella iría por él algún día, la espera había terminado.

Observo sus manos pálidas, con las de un cadáver, justo como se sentía. Un muerto en vida. Cada día iba muriendo, asfixiado, asqueado y por que no, atemorizado por ese lugar que de un día al otro se había convertido en su mundo. Un cuarto de dos metros por dos. Que enfermizo. Con dificultad se puso de pie. Si ella estaba ahí la recibiría como era debido, como la reina que en su imaginación era, y él volvería a ser el príncipe que alguna vez fue, el príncipe de las serpientes. Su fría sonrisa se ensancho mas si eso era posible, había llegado el momento que tanto había anhelado, que tanto había soñado.

Los pasos se detuvieron. Contuvo el aire, pronto la vería. La puerta se abrió y no pudo evitar fijarse inmediatamente en aquellos ojos canela que tanto había añorado, su única salvación a aquel infierno al cual había sido condenado.

_(Veo en tus ojos la salvación,_

_para el infierno de esta prisión.)_

¿Qué hacia ella en ese lugar? No lo sabia, ni quería buscarle alguna razón lógica a esa visita, porque sospechaba que la respuesta no le gustaría.

Observo al hombre frente a ella y no supo que hacer o que decir. Después de tanto tiempo volvían a estar frente a frente. Los ojos acerados de él brillaban tan cual felino, observándola fijamente, atento, un cazador asechando a su presa. Él ya esperaba esa visita, sus ojos fríos y vacíos se lo dijeron a penas puso un pie en el interior de su celda. Parecía calmado, expectante, pero para nada sorprendido.

Él le había esperado tanto como ella había deseado visitarlo, aunque nunca había podido explicar ese anhelo asfixiante de volver a ver al hombre que tanto daño le había causado. Atravesó la puerta, internándose en la oscuridad de la celda, en el abismo donde aquel hombre condenado habitaba.

-Déjennos-

No reconoció su voz, ni mucho menos la orden ¿O se trataba de una suplica? Pero la mirada confundida del guardia y brillo grisáceo en los ojos de aquel hombre le respondieron su muda pregunta. Ella había ordenado quedarse a solas con él. No, lo había suplicado. El guardia dudo un momento pero a la final le dejo, con aquel que tanto había odiado.

_(Nunca antes te lo he mencionado,_

_pero son tus ojos los únicos que_

_me dan descanso)_

La puerta de acero se cerró y la mugrienta celda quedo en total oscuridad. No le importo. Nada a su alrededor tenia la mayor relevancia, solo aquel hombre que tanto daño le había hecho; él que ahora la miraba intensamente. No supo en que momento exacto todo a su alrededor se desvaneció, consumido por las tinieblas del averno en que se había convertido aquella celda. Lo único que realmente le importaba, lo único que realmente captaba toda su atención eran esos ojos color mercurio que le devolvían la mirada, que la estudiaban y penetraban hasta el fondo de su alma. Parecía que ellos entendían lo que ella un no alcanzaba a comprender.

Sus miradas eran un torbellino de dualidad. _Fuego y Hielo. __Luz y Oscuridad. __Cielo e Infierno. _Así eran ellos: Dos polos opuestos. _Pureza e impureza_. Dos fuerzas contrarias, con ideales contrarios. Ella dio un paso, él también. Ella dio otro, él hizo lo mismo. El eco de sus corazones se escuchaban golpeteando las paredes.

_Silencio._

Frente a frente. Dos personas tan diferentes, dos personas que se odian hasta lo más profundo de su alma, una en adelante de la otra.

Ella lo observo detenidamente. Su cabello se encontraba mas largo que la ultima vez, unos cuantos mechones de rubio platinado caían en sobre su rostro y ocultaban parte de una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojos izquierdo. Sus ropas se encontraban en mal estado, andrajosas y sucias. No pudo evitarlo, aquello le hizo sonreír vagamente. Un humor negro se apodero de ella. ¿Quién lo iba a creer? Él que siempre se alardeo de su presencia ahora parecía un indigente. La burla latente se había arraigado en lo más oscuro de si, una venganza muda al pasado. Siguió examinándolo, sus ojos que al momento de entrar le parecían carentes de vida, de cerca poseían un brillo hipnotizarte.

Miro a su alrededor y esa celda le pareció inhumana, le daba asco. Y al mirarlo nuevamente, aun en esas condiciones, el hombre frente suyo guardaba aquella arrogante elegancia que siempre le había caracterizado. No le cabía duda, que por mucho que pasaran los años, él seguiría siendo el mismo de siempre. A pesar de aquel lugar, a pesar de sus ropas maltrechas. Él aun seguía siendo el mismo Draco Malfoy.

A su vez, él hacia lo propio, reparando en el más mínimo detalle de la castaña. ¡Cómo había cambiado!, se deleito. Ni para que decirlo, no era la misma chica que había conocido en el colegio. Ya no era una niña, al contrario era toda una mujer. Una muy hermosa, sí era sincero.

Una sonrisa sardónica se forjo en su rostro por la situación.

Recorrió su figura y las suaves curvas que la decoraban, ni muy extravagantes ni muy pequeñas, simplemente perfectas bajo aquella túnica azul. Sus ojos canela brillaban en la oscuridad como lo harían los ojos de una leona, cautivantes y peligrosos. El largo cabello seguía siendo la misma maraña que caía por su espalda y se desparramaban por sus hombros ocultando las pequeñas pecas que tantas veces en el pasado observo. Y a pesar del cambio y los años, de una guerra que había dejado cicatrices no solo en el cuerpo si no en el alma, la mujer frente a él aun conservaba la inocencia de años atrás, la inocencia infantil de Hermione Granger.

En ese examen detallado, percibió su expresión de asco al mirar a su alrededor. Si, él comprendía mejor que ella lo repugnante de ese hueco. La celda donde ella y sus amigos ¡El mundo entero! Le habían condenado.

_(Oye mi llamado, oye mi suplica._

_No es un juego, ni otra mentira._

_Acude a mí, acude en mi ayuda._

_¡Sálvame por favor!)_

Sintió como la rabia invadía cada poro de su piel, extendiéndose por su cuerpo como lo hacia el veneno. Corrosivo y mortal. ¡Era su culpa! Culpa de ella y sus amigotes. Culpa de los traidores y de sus padres. Culpa de aquel psicópata que se hizo llamar el Señor Tenebroso. Todos tenían la culpa, todos culpables de que él estuviera allí en ese lugar. Pero sobre todo era su culpa por haber seguido los ideales entupidos en lo que alguna vez creyó, y juró proteger. Y ella, ella cargaba la peor de las culpas, pues se había convertido en su debilidad.

_(Mis manos están llenas de sangre,_

_yo te mate aquella noche. _

_Yo destruí mi única salvación)_

-Sangre sucia.- Escupió con todo el odio contenido por años. Hermione se sobresalto y lo observo con avidez pero no dijo nada.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Eso es algo que realmente no debería importante, Malfoy.- Su respuesta fue entupida, ambos lo sabia. Y en un acto infantil, se avergonzó por ello.

- ¿No me importa? – El rubio soltó una carcajada como no lo había hecho en años, carcajada que cortó el aire, aguda y seca, sin vida.- No me digas eso, sangre sucia. Todo lo que tenga que ver con esta celda, y por lo tanto conmigo, me interesa.-

-No me vuelvas a decir así…- Susurro ella, airada.

-¿Cómo quieres que te diga entonces? ¿Ratón de biblioteca, lame botas de San Potter, pelo de escoba...? Sangre Sucia, eso es lo que eres.- No se arrepintió de sus palabras, eran su escudo, su única forma de ataque y venganza. La había estado esperando tanto tiempo, preso a causa de ella y de Potter, privado de la magia. Ya no le importaba guardar la compostura, ni que ahora la castaña le apuntara con su varita directamente al corazón. No tenía nada que perder.

Su mejor ataque siempre fueron las palabras, así como su mejor defensa.

-¡Eres un maldito! - Grito la mujer.- ¡Un maldito hurón y asesino! ¡Mortifago!- En ningún momento aparto la varita de su pecho. No dejaría que él volviera a ofenderle, nunca mas. ¡No lo dejaría!

_(No hay tiempo para el arrepentimiento._

_No busco tú perdón._

_Solo ofrece un poco de tú compasión.)_

Malfoy sintió como la palabra _"Mortifago"_ se intensificaba por el eco de su celda, clavándose en su alma como un puñal envenenado. Su único pecado había sido creer en aquella palabra, en lo que significaba. Su maldición.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Su voz sonaba ronca y seca, justo como un siseo, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin utilizarla.

Hermione sintió un leve escalofrió, prefiriendo mil veces los gritos, maldiciones o el silencio ante ese susurro prácticamente muerto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Repitió en un susurro, ya sin ánimos de ofender. Sin ganas de atacar, de seguir luchando una guerra que él (y los suyos) habían perdido. - No creo que solo hayas venido a maldecirme, Granger-

-Malfoy…-

Advirtió como el rubio caminaba hasta una de las esquinas de aquella celda y se dejaba caer en suelo, sin apartar la mirada de ella.

- Yo…Yo viene a…- Guardo silencio.

"_¿A que viniste Hermione? ¿Por qué tenias que verlo?",_ pensó la mujer, confusa, sin saber muy bien la verdadera razón de aquella visita.

-Grager no tengo toda la eternidad, aunque así lo parezca- Le apuro el rubio._  
_

El silencio se mantuvo.

-Yo… yo no lo se…- Se atrevió a responder, provocando una nueva carcajada en el hombre.

-¿No lo sabes? Eso es algo nuevo, la sabelotodo Granger no sabe algo tan simple como la razón de su presencia en mí celda.- Se burlo.

-¡Eso no es así! ¡No entiendes!- Hermione estaba furiosa, pero él tenia razón. No era posible que ella no supiera lo que la había obligado a estar allí.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas aquí?-

_(Tengo miedo, mucho miedo a esta prisión._

_Por favor escucha mi suplica.)_

-Yo…- Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios, dio unos pasos hasta colocarse frente al rubio, agachándose para poder estar a su altura. Su varita fuertemente sujeta, preparada a atacar si así lo requería el momento. - Yo quiero solo saber. - Respiro profundo, sin saber muy bien como continuar. - Yo solo quiero saber: ¿Por qué me salvantes en aquella ocasión?-

_Nuevamente hubo silencio._

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Él lo sabia o ¿no? No estaba seguro, tampoco es que hubiera pensado mucho en aquel momento. No lo había analizado en aquel entonces, mucho menos ahora. Él debía matarla, aquella era su misión, en cambio le había salvado de un _Avada_ lanzado por terceros. Él, que había desarmado a Dumbledore, no había podido matar a la asquerosa y odiada sangre sucia.

_ ¿Por qué?_ Simplemente porque se trataba de ella. Sí hubiera sido otra persona, quizá Potter o algún Weasley, hasta un compañero de casa. El simplemente le hubiera dado la espalda, como siempre hacia.

_No la había matado por ser ella._

-Por ti -

Fue su escueta respuesta tras unos minutos que a ella se le habían tornado eternos.

-¿Por mi?- Hermione lo observo sin poder comprender, sin querer hacerlo. Esa no era precisamente la respuesta que esperaba, hubiera esperado algo como: "Q_ue no necesitaba mas crímenes a su favor_" o "_No merecía la pena ensuciar sus manos con su sangre"_, pero nunca había esperado una respuesta como la que le había dado

-Ya tienes tú respuesta, te puedes ir.- Exigió.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué?-

Ella aun no estaba conforme. Quería la verdad, aquella que por todos esos años le había atormentado. Le debía la vida a una de las personas que más odiaba, la misma que no había movido un dedo cuando su tía le había tatuado de por vida _"Sangre sucia"_ en el brazo o que se había pasado su infancia insultándola y molestándola. Quería que se sincerara con ella. ¿Por qué la salvo? ¿Por qué en esa oportunidad y no antes? ¿Por qué a ella?

-Ya te lo dije.- Susurro, apartando sus ojos de ella. – Por ti, porque eres tú.-

_(Se que te hice mucho daño,_

_tú también me heriste._

_Te amo aunque te odio.)_

-¿ Y por qué tendrías que preocuparte por mí? ¿Por qué tendría que importante la vida y suerte de una sangre sucia como yo? – Su tono de voz comenzó a elevarse. Quería entender, no esas vagas respuestas que solo agitaban su alma y voluntad. - ¿Qué tengo yo de diferente a los demás hijos de muggles a los que dejaste morir? ¿Por qué mi suerte fue diferente a la de aquellos inocentes? -

La rabia le sabía amarga, a bilis. Le frustraba el saber que mientras otros murieron a manos de los Mortifagos, ella sobrevivió gracias a uno. No es que no quisiera estar viva, simplemente no comprendía su suerte. Porque unos y otros no. ¿Por qué no la había matado? Él que la consideraba una escoria, que levanto la varita contra sus amigos y lastimo a muchos como ella. Nunca les hirió por voluntad propia (según lo que había confesado), cierto, pero sí los dejo a manos de otros mortifagos quienes no tuvieron escrúpulos.

-Por que tú eres mi salvación.- Respondió el rubio, dejándola anonadada.

Hermione sintió como su corazón se detuvo ante esas palabras. Y la rabia y frustración, la ignorancia que sentía respecto al tema, pareció desaparecer.

_Su salvación. _Repitió mentalmente.

_Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum._ Solo podía sentir los latidos de un corazón que creía inexistente en aquel hombre. Pues el suyo aparentemente se había detenido.

¡Mentira!

_(Odio y amor_

_¡Que difícil es este juego!)_

No había vuelta atrás, lo había dicho.

No supo de donde surgieron aquellas palabras, ni que lo impulso a decirlas, pero lo hizo y ya nada más importaba. Pudo ver como la castaña dejaba de respirar unos segundos y una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en su rostro tan rápido como desapareció. Observo aquellos ojos canela cerca, tan cerca como solo una vez habían estado. Aquella vez cuando se atravesó entre la chica y una maldición, apartándola de su paso y salvando a los dos por segundos.

-¿Tú salvación?- Pregunto la castaña con algo de miedo, sin saber como proceder ante esa situación. Nunca le habían dicho algo como aquello y mucho menos se espero que la persona que se lo dijera iba a ser el hombre que tanto daño le había hecho.

-Eres mi salvación.- Volvió a repetir, confirmando su respuesta. Alargo una mano hasta el rostro de la castaña pero enseguida ella lo alejo, así que la dejo caer junto a su rodilla. -Eres mi única salvación a esta oscuridad- Repitió.

_(Ayúdame a salir de este hoyo._

_No seas mi condena, se mi salvación)_

-Malfoy no te entiendo… ¿Qué demonio significa eso? Sí pretendes que interceda por ti para que te liberen, estas equivocado.- No tenia tiempo para juego, esa situación la desesperaba. - No vengo a abogar por ti, hiciste mucho mal ¿Como voy a ser tú salv...?-

-Nunca supe el por qué.- Continuo el rubio ignorando completamente a la chica, cortando sus palabras.- O por lo menos no lo sabía en ese momento. Aunque a decir verdad, la razón siempre estuvo oculta aquí. - Dijo, señalando la su sien.- Pero en aquel momento yo no lo quise ver, ahora que lo he perdido todo no me importa reconocerlo. Tú eres mi única salvación-

-¿Qué dices Malfoy? Deja de una vez este maldito juego.- Chillo, sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos, no entendiendo o mejor dicho no queriendo reconocer el verdadero significado de las palabras del rubio.

-Siempre fue lo mismo. Siempre estabas ahí para Potter, para Weasley, para todo aquel que te buscaba menos para mí. ¡Imposible que estuvieras para mí! Después de todo... Por eso te odiaba. No, no te odiaba por ser una sangre sucia, aunque siempre quise creer que si. Te odiaba por que sabia que tú nunca me sonreirías como lo hacías con Weasley, ni me dedicarías un abrazo como a Potter o una mirada de compresión como las que le dabas a Longbottom. Por que tú nunca podrías sentir algo más por mi que no fuera rechazo, por eso te odiaba y por eso…-

-¡NO! - Grito callándolo, deseando nunca haber escuchado aquella confesión que desestabilizaba el mundo que hasta ahora había vivido. El mundo era de blancos y negros, nada de grises. Y hombres como Malfoy no podían decir eso, así no funcionaba la historia. Era irracional.- ¿Qué cosas dices Malfoy? ¡Estás loco! Azkaban solo te ha enloquecido, ya ni siquiera sabes lo que dices.-

Se levanto de golpe y camino hasta la puerta, dispuesta a marcharse.

- Esas son puras mentiras. Tú me odiaste por mi sangre no por eso, no digas esas cuerda de mentiras.- Sentencio, deteniéndose a un metro de la puerta. No podía irse en ese estado pero tampoco quería quedarse y seguir escuchándolo.- Esas mentiras no te van a ayudar a escapar de este infierno. Por que yo no te voy a ayudar, no lo haré.-

- Para ser la estudiante más inteligente de Hogwarts, parece que te falta inteligencia para reconocer la verdad entre un mar de mentiras.- Continuó el rubio, ignorando completamente todo lo que le había dicho.- Te odie, te odie con toda mi alma, mucho mas que ha Potter, mucho mas que al pobretón. Te odiaba por tantas cosas, pero sobre todo te odiaba por que sabia que tú me odiabas y yo…-

-¡Cállate!- Chillo la mujer con las lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Sentía que estaba enloqueciendo. – Cállate, todo ese es mentira, cállate.-

- ...te amaba. Te amo. - Concluyo.

_(No necesito tú perdón._

_Solo tú compasión para _

_este odio que es amor.)_

_Bum, Bum, Bum. _Su corazón latía desbocado lo había dicho. Por fin lo había hecho, había confesado aquel sentimiento que tanto había negado y al cual se había aferrado en aquel lugar. Nunca dudo en que ella volvería para encararle, que tendría su momento. La amaba, aunque un Malfoy no podía amar a una sangre sucia.

_Bum, Bum, Bum. _El silencio en la celda se hizo más perturbador, Hermione podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón latente rebotar en las paredes de aquella mugrienta prisión.

_Te amo. Te amo. Te amo._ Esas dos palabras golpeteaban su cabeza como si se tratara de un martillo. Él dijo que la amaba, que la ama. Eso se le antojaba imposible, inverosímil, y a la vez ella era capaz de creerle ciegamente. Quería creerle. Se dejo caer en el piso con la cabeza gacha, comenzando a llorar. A llorar como una niña, pues así se sentía. Una niña perdida que necesitaba que la consolaran urgentemente, dado que había descubierto algo que le aterrorizaba y la paralizaba, y que a la vez le provoco una sensación extraña en el pecho. Extraña si, pero agradable, cálida, confortante.

-Por eso no te podía matar. - Continuó el hombre. - Tú eras lo único que me hacia humano entre un ejercito de magos y bruja cegados por el poder y carentes de una verdadera voluntad. Eras la única que me hacia sentir, tú recuerdo me mantenía cuerdo, deseando volver a encontrarme contigo aunque solo fuera para pelear. Eres la única persona a la que podía amar y odiar a la vez. Temía verte y tener que luchar contigo, lastimarte o algo peor; pero tampoco podía evitar hacerte daño ya que sabía que tú nunca pasarías por lo mismo que yo. No sentirías lo que yo sentía por ti. No sufrirías como yo. _Por que tú eras mi salvación en esa oscuridad y al mismo tiempo me condenaste a la misma_. Por eso no podía permitir que te mataran, porque eso significaría que me arrebatarían mi más secreta obsesión. -

_(Siento tu sangre en mis manos,_

_no quise hacerte daño._

_No seas mi condena, se mi salvación)_

-¿Por qué yo?- Pregunto, cuando sintió que había vuelto a recuperar la voz. Irguiendo levemente la cabeza, lo suficiente para apreciar la espalda de Malfoy, quién se encontraba de pie, apoyando su frente en la mugrienta pared. Sin querer verla.

-No lo sé, simplemente me obsesione contigo. Con tus sonrisas nunca mías, tus miradas retadoras y tus palabras mordaces a mí persona. Y con tú luz, esa que nunca me tocaría, que nunca sería mía a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quería. Hubo un momento en que supe que yo iba a terminar aquí y tu al otro lado de estas paredes. Que tu misma te encargarías de condenarme, pero que en esta prisión serias el único recuerdo que me mantendría cuerdo, a salvo.-

- ¿Y cómo puedo mantenerte a salvo? Si no puedo perdonarte. No puedo perdonar cada uno de tus crímenes. -Reuniendo todo el valor que la caracterizaban y todas las fuerzas que podía utilizar, se puso de pie.- Tú eres fuiste un maldito mortifago. ¿Cómo podría perdonarte cada uno de los insultos, bromas, heridas que me hiciste? ¿Tú indiferencia y cobardía ante la guerra? ¿Tú falta de voluntad? ¡ Tuviste muchas oportunidades de redimirte, y no lo hiciste! -

-Yo no pido tu perdón.- Dice, volteándose para poder verla. - Ni que me comprendas.- Se acerca a ella caminando lentamente, paso a paso hasta estar nuevamente de frente.- Ya me juzgaste, tú misma has enumerado cada uno de mis crímenes y las razones por las cual estoy aquí. Por las cual no merezco tú perdón y el de nadie. Solo te pido que dejes de ser mi condena personal, ya tengo una que cumplir. No me odies. Puedes no perdonarme, pero no me odies. Liberame de esta obsesión, sálvame de ella. -

- ¿Salvarte? - Repite, confusa.- ¿Cómo?- Una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en el rostro del rubio, una sonrisa que nadie creyó que el pudiera tener.

-No lo se, solo ayúdame a encontrar la paz en este lugar.-

No tuvo tiempo para contestar. Sintió como la mano de Draco (_ya no era Malfoy_) lentamente acariciaba su mejilla. Nunca pensó que el tacto de aquel hombre fuera tan suave y delicado. Se dejo llevar, cerrando los ojos. Sintió que en aquella celda ya no se encontraba Hermione Granger ni Draco Malfoy, sino dos extraños que hasta ese momento se veían por primera vez. Dos corazones que comenzaban a latir en plena sincronización.

_(Ya no me lastimes, _

_juró que yo no lo haré más._

_Nos amamos a pesar de que duela hacerlo.)_

_Bum, Bum, Bum._

Su corazón latía a la misma frecuencia que el de la castaña mientras acariciaba su rostro. Su piel era como siempre la imagino, tersa y seguramente dulce. Sonrió. La amaba, siempre lo había hecho aunque en su tiempo no quiso reconocerlo. Pero sobretodo la deseaba, un deseo que ardía bajo la piel, que quemaba y le corroía. También llego a odiarla con la misma intensidad, a veces aun lo hacia. La odiaba por ser su todo y a la vez nada. Que irónico era el universo, obligandole a odiarla por que nunca podría amarle libremente.

Todo se trataba de una simple treta del corazón y un absurdo juego del destino. Un juego donde el había perdido.

Lentamente y como si su cuerpo se lo suplicara fue acercando sus labios a los de ella. Necesitaba probarla y encontrar en aquel acto la paz que tanto anhelaba. Hermione Granger era la única capaz de liberarlo de la prisión que era ese infierno en su interior que lentamente le consumía. El descanso de su cuerpo y a su alma.

Y sus labios se unieron, al principio con temor, pero con cada segundo ambas almas se fueron entregando completamente a aquel acto. Amor u odio, nada de eso importaba en ese momento, su mundo había dejado de existir. Ya no eran dos ni eran uno, solo eran la expresión de un sentimiento que siempre había arraigado cada uno en sus corazones, pero que nunca había tenido la valentía de explorar. No era amor, ni odio, no era deseo, ni mucho menos pasión, era algo sin nombre, desconocido para ambos.

El tomo su cintura y la acerco un poco más a él. Ella entrelazo sus dedos detrás de su nuca, como si la vida dependiera de ese momento, el profundizo el beso y ella lo acepto.

_(Un último beso para este corazón herido._

_Te he odiado y te he amado._

_Todo lo que quiero es estar contigo. )_

_Amor u Odio. __Condena o Salvación._

Nada de eso importaba en ese momento. Lo que si lo hacia era la libertad que les proporcionaba aquel único beso, después de todo, al final, el mundo regresaría a la volvería a ser Hermione Granger, la gryffindor, la valiente, la leona, la amiga de Harry Potter, la sabelotodo y buena _Hermion_e. Mientras que el regresaría a ser Draco Malfoy, el slytherin, el ambicioso, la serpiente, el mortifago, el asesino y cruel _Draco_.

Sus almas le pedían a grito que no concluyeran ese beso -_que era como el paraís_o- y que terminarlo seria regresar al infierno. Pero como nada en esta vida es eterno, todo lo que tiene un comienzo tendrá un final, con un último aliento, ambos cuerpos finalizaron aquel beso que ninguno de los dos hubiera imaginado.

_(El juego ha finalizado._

_Estamos a mano._

_Amor u odio, que treta del destino)_

Él abrió lentamente los ojos observando a la mujer que se había convertido en su más secreta obsesión. Ella abrió los ojos apreciando a aquel hombre que siempre había creído odiar y del cual ahora no sabía que sentir. Las palabras no eran necesarias, tampoco eran requeridas, ya todo lo que se tenía que decir se había dicho. Todas las dudas resueltas. Él había conseguido un único beso, ella sus respuestas.

_(Nuestras almas no son una ni dos_

_Estuvieron juntas, ya no.)_

La puerta se abrió y ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo, el guardia había regresado y el tiempo del encuentro había finalizado. Ella dio media vuelta sin decir nada, y camino hacia la salida. Él volvió a su esquina y se sentó con la mirada clavada en la pared, no quiso volver a verla. Ella salio de aquella celda y él se quedo en ella. El guardia cerró la puerta, separando para siempre a dos almas que acababan de descubrir lo desconocido.

Pero a pesar de la situación, él sonrió. Al fin había encontrado la paz que tanto había buscado, la paz que solo ella, su salvadora, podía ofrecerle. Cerró los ojos, apoyando su cabeza en la mugrienta pared y se dejo llevar por Morfeo al mundo de los sueños, donde aquel instante mágico que acababa de vivir, donde aquel beso se volvería repetir una y otra vez, eternamente. Un mundo donde él no era Draco Malfoy y ella no era Hermione Granger, en sus sueños ella era una mujer y él era un hombre, y sus almas no eran dos si no una.

Hermione camino hasta la salida de aquel horroroso lugar, los rayos del sol dieron de lleno en su rostro y sonrió. A pesar de que nunca mas volvería ver a ese hombre, había descubierto lo inmaginable. Cerró los ojos un momento y al abrirlos nuevamente, sin borrar su sonrisa comenzó a caminar hacia su mundo, nunca volvería a ese lugar, pero no le importaba pues se llevaba con ella lo más hermoso que nunca pudo haber conseguido.

Después de todo, ambos pudieron descubrir la liberación de sus almas, a través de un simple beso.

_(Algún día me perdonaras_

_y algún día te perdonare._

_Algún día nos volveremos a encontrar.)_

Y como una antigua leyenda dice, las almas que fueron separadas por el destino aunque estuvieran hechas la una para la otra, algún día se encontraran, ya sea en esta vida o en la próxima. Al final, ambas se hallaran mutuamente y mas nunca se volverán a separar, juntas por la eternidad.

* * *

.

_**(Eres mí condena, pero también puedes ser mí salvación.)**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Edit. 05-09-12**_

_Hace cinco años cuando escribí el fic no se sabía como iba a terminar cada personaje, mucho menos que Hermione llevaría por siempre un "sangre sucia" tatuado en el brazo y que Draco no sería un cruel mortifago como se imaginaba y se redimiría. Como quise adaptar un poco del canon a este fic añadí ciertos aspectos de HD, conservando la esencia del fic, por lo cual tuve que jugar fue con el final de los personajes. En este fic, mí UA, Draco y posiblemente el resto de los Malfoy sí fueron condenados, aunque me imagino que la condena solo será de algunos años y recuperarán su libertad y su vida en un futuro._

_Sin nada más que acotar, espero que les halla gustado. Yo amaré este fic por siempre. Sí te tomaste el tiempo para leerlo, puedes tomarte unos segundo para comentarlo. _

_Un review puede salvar un árbol. ;)_


End file.
